Dragon Ball: GX
by RedRules
Summary: After years of the original Z-Fighters defeating Majin Buu. A new threat rises as now a new group of fighters must rise and fight. Watch as the Z-Fighters defend Earth multiple threats. *Contains OC and Canon DBZ events* *Review and Rate*
1. Android Saga Chapter 1

(Zero and Koozan (The OCs) are fromVorticalFiveStudios' Dragon Ball X story)

Chapter 1

Mountains

A man by the name of Jake was meditating as he wore his normal GI that was red along with belt as he meditated. "We'll this is boring. I wonder how Drew is doing. Maybe training since he's done that a lot after the 45th World Martial Arts Tournament" Jake thought.

"We'll can't be that bad and I should probably" Jake was about to finish when he sensed something coming near him as he looked wide-eyed. "Damn what is this power? It's greater than master Dende himself" Jake thought as he groped his fists tight as a mysterious person landed near him with a devilish grin. "What are you?" Jake thought.

"We'll lets just say I get my looks from my father. Or as you would know the late Dr. Gero" the man spoke as Jake went wide-eyed. "Wait that's impossible Dr. Gero never made a son so how is that possible" Jake questioned as he prepared a Ki-Blast. "The names Gero Jr." he said as he grabbed Jakes Ki-Blast and absorbed it. "Wait how did you" Jake said but remembered about his ability to absorb blasts.

"Yep as you guessed I am a Android. And you Jake your a...wow your a triple breed. Your a 1/3 Human, 1/3 Saiyan and 1/3 Android. How is that possible" Gero Jr. questioned as Jake just narrowed his eyes. "I was kidnapped at a young age" Jake said. "Wow it also says your" Gero Jr. got cut when Jake did a Roundhouse Kick as Jake readied a fighting stance.

"Like that actually hurt" Gero. Jr said as in a flash of light he crushed his hands together as he began to suck Jakes life force. "Don't worry you'll live after this" Gero Jr. said as after a few minutes he let go and smiled. "We'll that was interesting. I'll have Androids 18 and 19 built in no time" Gero Jr. said as he flew off leaving a out cold Jake.

2 Hours Later

Pan, Logan and Koozan were flying through the air as they saw a out cold Jake and decided to check. "Is he dead?" Pan questioned as Koozan shook his head no. "Nope still breathing just had his life force sucked out of him" Koozan explained as Logan began to carry Jake.

"Let's take him to Dende. Maybe he might know what happened" Pan suggested as both shook there heads in agreement and the 3 flew to Dende's Lookout.

Dende's Lookout

Drew was sparring with Zero as Drew entered the Kaio-Ken x3 state and charged at Zero throwing many punches as Zero managed to block all of them and landed a side kick knocking Drew back. "You know for a 10 year old. Your strong" Drew said as Zero smiled. "Hey what can I say. I'm tough" Zero said.

After 10 minutes of training Drew and Zero stopped as they saw Pan, Logan and Koozan carrying an out cold Jake as they both raised eyebrows. "We found him out cold on the mountains. He looks like he's been been drained of power or something" Koozan shrugged.

"We'll let's give this" Drew said as he held a bag of Senzu Beans. "Okay toss one over here" Pan said as Drew tossed her one. Pan gave Jake who was out cold the Senzu Bean as he began to eat it while slowly getting up. "Huh where am I and what happened" Jake questioned while running his head.

"Um we found you laying around in the mountains and we basically came to Dendes Lookout" Logan explained as Pan and Koozan nodded. "Yeah that happened. And I also ran into a man by the name of Gero. Jr" Jake said as the others raised eyebrows at that name while Dende and Mr. Popo looked shocked. "Did you say Gero" Dende questioned as Jake nodded.

"That name is the same name of that Dr. Gero" Dende began to explain. "Wait you know about this" Drew questioned as Dende nodded. "Yes before Kami went away and I became the new looker I was told of this man Dr. Gero and his androids which included the Androids 18 & 19 which were made to defeat the Z-Fighters" Dende continued as they listened on.

"But before the two androids could cause havoc they killed there own there master Dr. Gero as it turned out that 18 & 19 were originally humans but Gero kidnapped them" Dende finished explaining as they were all shocked. "But wait what your telling us is different because if I remember Gero claimed he was his son" Jake explained while glaring.

"We'll we can't just leave him alone. Who knows what he's up to" Pan questioned as Jake explained his encounter with him shocking everyone. "So let me get this straight. He's building new versions of 18 & 19" Drew questioned as Jake nodded. "We'll I'm going to see Trunks Daughter Page. Later" Pan said as she flew off along with Koozan and Logan following from behind.

"We'll what about Michael and Charlotte" Zero questioned to Jake who shrugged. "I don't maybe there off somewhere else" Drew shrugged. "We'll come on lets go check and by the way Drew. Don't think that this makes us friends" Jake exclaimed as Drew rolled his eyes as he, Jake and Zero flew in the air.

Unknown Location

Gero Jr. was right now finishing some work until his computer began to beep as he looked on. "So that person from earlier along with the other two have shown up" Gero Jr. thought as he summoned three figures. 'Make sure they don't escape alive" he said as they nodded.

With the 3

"You know I wonder Jake if your just lonely" Drew said as Jake just glared at him. "You know after this whole Android deal I will strangle you like a chicken" Jaek said as Drew rolled his eyes. "Hey look" Zero said as he noticed 3 Androids resembling that of Android 16 except that each 3 had a different color.

"What the? What are you three?" Jake questioned as the three spoke at the same time. "So you three must be after Gero Jr." one Android explained as Drew questioned them on who they were. "I'm Android 45 along with my brothers 46 and 47" 45 explained as they all got ready.

"We'll I guess it's time we get ready" Drew said as they all got ready.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Power Levels

-Villains-

Android 45- 9,000

Android 46- 9,000

Android 47- 9,000

-Heroes-

Drew- 2,340

Son Zero- 3,000

Jake- 3,500

* * *

-New Z-Fighters-

Drew Knight (My OC)

Son Zero (VorticalFiveStudios OC)

Koozan (VorticalFiveStudios OC)

Logan (Devilslayer101's OC)

Pan (DBZ)

-Members/Allies-

Jake (Xider's OC)

Charlotte McDowell (Lord Destroyer's OC)

Michael Conner (Mr. Unknown's OC)

-Capsule Corps-

Page (Trunks Daughter)

Trunks


	2. Android Saga Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Battlefield

Drew and Android 45 were battling on one side of the battlefield as 45 got the upper hand and did a massive kick to Drew's ribs knocking him back a few miles. "Damn this one is tough. I guess it's time for the big guns" Drew thought as he began to ready himself while 45 raised an eyebrow.

"Have you wised up or your gonna stay there like a-." "KAIO-KEN X3" Drew yelled as a red aura surrounded him and charged at 45. "Wait what" 45 questioned as Drew landed a roundhouse kick knocking him into 3 boulders.

(Power Level Reading)

Drew- 2, 340

Drew- *Kaio-Ken X3* 9,020

With 46 and Zero

Zero and 46 were battling out as Zero managed to land a double kick knocking 46 into a cave. "I cant believe I'm getting beat up by a 6 year old" 46 said as Zero raised an eyebrow. "Actually I'm 10." Zero said as 46 began to eye twitch. "You have to be kidding me" 46 muttered as he began to blast multiple Ki Blasts at Zero who managed to block the blasts.

"It amazes me that someone young as you can fight like this" 46 said as Zero just smiled. "We'll I do train hard and people say I look like my dad Goten" Zero said as he went into his fighting stance. "You do realize it's impossible that you think you have a chance at beating me" 46 said as Zero just smiled.

"We'll I guess you need some reading" Zero said as he tossed him a book about Saiyans as 46 just glared at him. "Let me see this. Planet Vegeta, Fearsome warriors and gets stringer when beaten to near death?" 46 stopped when he read it as he looked at Zero with wide eyes.

"Yep and let's see how much I've increased" Zero said as he pulled out a scanner bar reading his power level at 5,021. "Ha that's still not enough to beat me" 46 said as he began to laugh as Zero just smirked. "Yeah but also. Kaio-Ken X3" Zero said as a red aura surrounded him shocking 46 as the power level reader read: 15,063.

"I'm ****ed am I" 46 questioned as Zero nodded while beginning to land many blows to the head and stomach. After landing many blows to the stomach Zero stepped back from the damaged 46 as he began to prepare for his final attack. In his hand a light began to appear as Zero laid a sadistic smirk. 46 who went wide-eyed began to fly away in fear but was too late.

"Nebula Burst" Zero said as he fired it with 46 screaming as he exploded into a million pierces. 45 landed near Zero who looked at him with wide eyes as 45's face was split in half with his body intact. "Hey watch out Zero" Drew said as he fired his blue _Kienzan _(Destructo Disk) slicing 45's body in half.

"Now that's cool" Zero said as Drew nodded in agreement. Both then heard a scream as they saw Jake with Android 47's left arm as he ripped it off.

With Jake and 47

"Now speak or else it gets worse" Jake threatened. "You'll never get me to talk" 47 said as he began to laugh only to yell in pain when Jake ripped of his leg. "Will you just talk and we won't need to use lethal force" Jake said as 47 just glared at him. "UpYou already used lethal force you moron" 47 said as Drew and Zero facepalmed.

"Okay I'll talk geez. Okay so in about 4 more months Gero will be launching two Androids with unpredictable power and who knows what they might do" 47 said as Jake ordered him to continue. "He claims that they will actually destroy this Earth unlike his father who failed to" 47 said as he explained everything as Jakes smirk grew. "I thinks that enough" Jake said as he threw 47 in the air.

"Wait what are you doing" 47 questioned as Jake said nothing. "Just die" Jake said as he fired his Shadow Pulse at 47 destroying him leaving a few lights in the air. "Wow" Drew and Zero said as they looked in amazement with Jake just facepalming.

"Come on let's go meet at Dende's Lookout. We have some information they would like to hear" Jake said as he flew off with Zero and Drew following from behind.

Dende's Lookout

Drew, Zero, and Jake arrived as well as Logan, Pan and Koozan. "So have you three found anything useful" Mr. Popo questioned as they all looked at him terrified.

(If you watched Team Four Star then you'd understand)

"Yes w-we d-did" Zero said as he hid behind Koozan. "Like what 10 year old said, yes. Apparently Gero. Jr is going launch two destructive androids in 4 months and we basically have two options. We either train for those 4 months or we hunt him down and get our asses kicked" Jake explained as Logan snickered.

"Like how you were easily defeated" Logan said as Jake glared at him. "Of any option is available I choose option #1 because like my grandpa Goku. I'm excited" Pan says while smiling. "I agree" Koozan, Drew, and Zero said as they raised there hands as Jake looked at them as if they were stupid. "Are you four idiots or something" Jake questioned as the four shrugged.

"Why don't you tell that her grandpa. I mean he's still in his youth" Logan said as they began to think. "We'll you six will need all the training you can get" Dende said as they all nodded as out of nowhere Michael, Charlotte, and Ariel Ward appeared with smirks on there face.

"What do you three want" Pan and Drew questioned with a eyebrow. "We'll we heard of the two androids appearing and we want in but were not going to join you in training" Michael explained as Drew raised an eyebrow. "Yeah were gonna be away for 4 months and come back stronger than ever" Charlotte said as he flew off. "Yep and don't worry. We'll take out those androids because after there beatings Ariel 3:16 just kicked their arse" Ariel said as he flew also.

"We'll later Z-Fighters" Michael said as he also flew off as Drew, Koozan and Zero just glared at them. "Wait I'm beginning to sense something" Pan said as her eye twitched with the group sensing something powerful. "Don't tell me that another Saiyan has arrived" Drew said.

"We'll whatever is we gotta-" Logan got cut as they saw a Saiyan Pod pass bye. "Let's check that out that Saiyan Pod"An finished as they all agreed. The six got up and flew towards the Saiyan Pods location.

Saiyan Pods Location

The six arrived as they began to walk. "Hey Drew what happened to Emily anyway" Pan questioned as Drew began to explain they had broken up. "Ouch sorry to hear that" Zero said as they began to walk closer.

The Saiyan Pod opened up as unknown figure popped out causing the six Z-Fighters to get ready. "So this is Earth. We'll time to destroy it" the figure said as it revealed to be a female Saiyan wearing clothes resembling Future Trunks except with out the Capsule Corps Logo and it was mainly white.

"Hello my names Appura" she said while laying a smirk as the six went wide-eyed.

_After learning some of Gero Jr's. motives the Z-Fighters ready themselves for the 4 months training but only to discover a new Saiyan has arrived. What's her motives and who is she working for. Find out next time._


	3. Android Saga Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Battlefield

"What are you" Pan questioned as she got into her fighting stance with Zero, Koozan, Logan, and Jake doing the same except for Drew. "Everyone stop. Maybe she's not that evil. Maybe she can join us" Drew said as he stopped them and went up to Appura. "Listen welcome to Earth and-" Drew got cut as Appura's tail began to strangle Drew as the group went wide-eyed.

"Hey stop let him go" Zero and Logan said as Jake and Pan stopped them both. "Let's just watch" Jake said as they saw Drew managing to break free. "Listen I don't want to fight. I just want to talk" Drew said as Appura thought for a minute and nodded. "But I want to do this in private" she said as she and Drew went to an opposite location of the mountains.

"Okay but first things first. Where are you from" Drew questioned as Appura's face went from a smirk to a frown. "We'll before I tell you. I want a spar session" she said as Drew raised an eyebrow. "If you can give me a good sparring I will tell you everything you need to know" Appura said as Drew just shrugged. "Okay I'll do it" Drew said as he and Appura charged at each other and began to fight.

Appura and Drew multiple punches at each other as Drew managed to block all of Appura's kicks and punches but got knocked back as Appura did a double kick to his face knocking him back. "Hmm I see. Your power level is right now at 3,402 while mine is 5,422. Interesting" she said as Drew began to fire multiple Ki-Blasts at her which she managed to duck.

"Your good but not good enough" Appura said as she began to charge a attack causing Drew to raise an eyebrow. "Monster Barrage" she said as multiple Ki-Blasts were fired at Drew who managed to duck them all. Appura pointed behind him as Drew saw them coming after him as he began to fly multiple directions in an attempt to fly them off. "You know it's hopeless to think you can escape them right" she said as Drew finally got blasted.

The other six Z-Fighters gasped at seeing Drew get blasted but stopped when they saw Drew unharmed only with his Gi-Shirt that was ruined with his pants having a few holes in them. "So he survived that. He doesn't look much of a Saiyan" she thought as Drew took of his shirt to reveal his chest at as Appura slightly blushed at the sight. "So what are you anyway" she questioned as Drew thought for a minute.

"We'll I'm half Human and half Saiyan" Drew explained as Appura jaw dropped. "Yep and now! Kaio-Ken X2" Drew said as he charged at Appura and landed a dropkick knocking her near a boulder as she smirked. "Pretty good" Appura said as she cracked her neck. "Now my turn" she said as a purple aura surrounded her.

"Oh crap" Drew said.

(Appura's Technique: Saiyan Soul)

Appura charged at Drew and landed many punches and kicks as she threw him in the air and kicked him down. Drew landed near a boulder as he began to think of something. "You know what take this" Appura said as she began to charge an attack.

"Oh crap she's out to kill me" Drew thought. Purple electricity began to appear out of Appura's hand. "I hope your ready to deal with my Galick Gun" she yelled as Drew went wide-eyed at that name.

_FlashBack_

_Shows a 5-year old Drew training with Goku. "Remember Drew always be prepared for anything when the time comes. And that means the Galick Gun" Goku said as Drew raised his eyebrow._

_End Of Flashback_

BattleField

Drew extended his hands as he began to charge. "KA...ME...HA...ME" Drew said while charging as Appura began to slowly fire. "FIRE" Appura said as she fired the Galick Gun with Drew doing the same with the Kamehameha. The two energy waves had a power struggle against each other with the Galick Gun getting the upper hand.

"Ha I knew you were doomed from the start. Looks like I'm getting the easy win" Appura said as Drew just began to glow red. "KAIO-KEN" Drew began to say as Appura began to pray he wouldn't say it. "Times..." "No..." Appura said while muttering.

"FIVE" Drew yelled as the Kamehameha Wave expended destroying the Galick Gun wave as Appura was quick enough to duck it in time and went wide-eyed. "Damn this is his power. I'd be more amazed to see what would happen if he went in full-rage mode" Appura questioned in thought as she and Drew flew down and landed on the ground.

"You've proven to be strong even though that battle didn't last that long. We'll I guess I'll need to explain myself" Appura said as Drew laid back on a boulder. "I was born on Planet Vegeta as my mom gave birth to me and died that same fateful night which also was when Planet Vegeta itself died. My father himself sent me to Earth so that I would destroy it" Appura said as Drew went wide-eyed.

"Your gonna destroy the Earth" Drew questioned while yelling as Appura just blinked twice in annoyance. "Not any more you idiot. I've learned a few things from you. You weren't using your full-power during our spar right?" She questioned as Drew shook his head no.

"No I wasn't and" Drew got cut when he heard a rumbling noise coming from Appura's stomach. "Are you hungry" Drew questioned as Appura just gave him the "are you stupid look" while her tail was wiggling. "No s*** Sherlock Holmes" she said as she followed Drew to the group.

"Guys I think we have a new member" Drew said as they all smirked including Jake. "Good finally another girl" Pan said relieved as Koozan just snickered. "We'll lets hope Dende has a lot of food to spare" Drew said as he sweat dropped along with the rest.

Dende's Lookout

The 6 Z-Fighters were in shock along with Dende and Mr. Popo as they saw the amount of food Appura consumed. "Damn she can eat that much" Jake said amazed. "Oh please this isn't all I can eat" Appura said as she ate 4 sushis. "Okay when is she gonna stop" Logan whispered to Drew who shrugged.

After 10 minutes about 23 bowls were emptied as Appura let out a burp as the group looked at her with a weird look. "What? Not like you've seen a girl who can eat that much" Appura said as they all just stood silent. "Now that your done. Will you help us in defeating the Androids" Drew said as he stood out his hand.

Appura just looked at Drews hand with a raised eyebrow as she began to think. After minutes of thinking Appura smirked and shook his hand. "I accept" she said as they all cheered. "Now let's get to training" Zero said as the group cheered.

To Be Continued...


	4. Android Saga Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dende's Lookout

"Okay there are seven of us so we need to split up into pairs" Drew said as the others nodded. "Okay but one has to pair up with Mr. Popo" Koozan said while pointing to Mr. Popo who was giving a creepy smile as the group shuddered along with Appura. "Okay then let's play Rock, Paper, Scissors" Logan suggested.

"Okay then" Zero said as he placed his hand in the middle along with the rest except Appura who watched. After 2 ties of the game Logan was the first to lose as he went to Mr. Popo. "First rule of Popo's training. Don't speak of Popo's training" Mr. Popo said as Logan gulped in fear.

"Well he's screwed" Pan said as they nodded. "Hey wait what about Page? You know Trunks daughter?" Logan said as they all thought. "You mean the girl that Zero passes out whenever he sees her?" Koozan said as Zero slightly blushed. "Shut up cousin" Zero said as he kicked Koozans shins.

"Ok now lets wait for Page to arrive" Pan said as they began to wait.

4 Minutes Later

"Is she here yet" Logan questioned as the others said no with Appura watching the scene in curiosity. "Is she here yet" Logan questioned again as they said the same response followed by a facepalm as Appura began to snicker. After a few more minutes Logan asked the same question again as they all yelled at him while saying the word no.

"Logan just try and wait like the rest of us. I mean look at Koozan and Zero their meditating for pete's sake" Drew said as the group glanced at the them with Appura doing the same. "Um actually I think the both of them are asleep" Jake exclaimed as Drew just shrugged. Pan walked towards Koozan and kisses his cheek before walking back.

"Um why did you do that" Logan questioned as Pan explained her small crush on Kozzan before giggling and blushing. Appura thought for a minute and was about to say something but nothing came out as she just stood silent. "Dang where is Pag-" Jake was about to yell but got cut when he saw Page appear.

Page's hair color was that of her dad Trunks but styled in a way resembling that of as the clothing she wore resembled that of (Dragon Ball Heroes Saiyan Heroine Berserker) as Appura slapped both Koozan and Zero to wake them up which they did.

When Zero looked at Page he looked at her and began to look wide-eyed at her appearance as Drew, Koozan, Pan and Logan sweat dropped as Zero. "H-H-Hey P-P-Page. H-How are y-you doing?" Zero asked nervously as Page raised an eyebrow.

(Drew: To those who don't know Zero has a crush on Trunk's daughter Page. She doesn't know because every time Zero tries talking to her he acts like a statue)

(Zero: I DO NOT)

(Drew: Same thing goes with Koozan. He can't ask out Pan)

(Koozan: You and Appura sitting in a tree)

(Drew: Your both getting eaten for breakfast)

"Okay then this is how its going to work. Me and Koozan while Zero and Page go train together" Pan suggested as Koozan blushed at Pans statement. "Okay that leaves me, Logan, Drew and that girl we met" Jake said as Appura glared at him.

"You know her names Appura right?" Drew said as Logan and Koozan went wide-eyed along with Appura who was smirking. "She told me it when I fought her on the battlefield" Drew said as he crossed his arms. "Okay then how about you and Appura be partners" Jake smirked as Drew and Appura slightly blushed as Logan smirked.

"Oh so those two are gonna" Logan said as he quickly ducked a Ki Blast from Appura who was glaring at him. "Okay girl. Then it's me and Jake while Drew and Appura become partners" Logan said as he and Jake teleported somewhere else while Koozan, Zero, Pan and Page each went different directions.

"So I guess this makes us partners" Drew began as Appura slowly nodded her head in agreement. "So Drew I heard you and your group have a new Z-Fighter. Is this true?" Dende questioned while turning around. "Yes and-" Drew got cut as he noticed Appura laughing at Dende as Dende raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you laughing at me" Dende questioned to Appura who was to busy laughing. "You look like some ridiculous alien that's why" Appura said as she began to laugh harder while rolling around the floor.

"She's going to be the toughest one I'm going to get along with" Dende said as he rubbed his eyes. "Don't worry I got her" Drew said as he grabbed Appura and teleported away with her. "Kids these days" Dende sighed.

(Sorry for the short chapter)


	5. Android Saga Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Timeskip 4 months later)

-Mountains-

Drew, Appura, Pan, Koozan, Zero, Page, Jake, Logan were in the mountains as they were exhausted after 4 months of training. "Damn that was some hard training" Appura said as they all nodded. "Okay but if were smart enough we should rest and I mean shouldn't Gero Jrs Androids have already appeared?" Koozan questioned as they all raised eyebrows.

"Yeah he has a point. Shouldn't the Androids have appeared by now?" Pan stated as Drew put his hand on his chin. "Yeah I guess your right. No matter though we should rest before anything happens" Drew said as they all nodded.

-Meanwhile-

Gero Jr had finished his two Androids as he gave a sinister smirk. "Now I will destroy the Z-Fighters once and for all but just for drastic measures. Android 19.2 report now!" Gero Jr. said as a Android resembling 19 appeared with a darker appearance. "19.2 go to the city and spot the Z-Fighters. If they prove a threat then destroy but if you fail send a signal so I send back-up" Jr. explained as 19.2 nodded and flew away with Gero Jr. smiling and turns away as he goes into a dark room.

The room shows a robotic body with Dr. Gero's head attached to it as he smirked. "Don't worry father. Soon you will be restored and we will crush the Z-Fighters one by one" Gero Jr. said while smirking.

-City-

Pan and Koozan were walking through town as they were talking about training and other things while not noticing 19.2 watching them. "Scanning female and male" 19.2 stated as his eyes glowed red.

"Hey Pan I was wondering if sometime you wanna you know-" Koozan rubbed his shoulder while blushing as Pan blushed a darker color of red. "So you wanna go out" Pan asked as Koozan blushed. "I guess s-" Koozan got cut as a explosion happened as out of the smoke came 19.2.

"What the? Who the hell are you?" Pan questioned as 19.2 ran at her at high speed and did a punch knocking her back shocking Koozan as he lunged to catch her. "You okay" Koozan asked as Pan nodded. "Okay let's do this" Koozan said as Pan nodded and both charged towards 19.2.

Koozan threw a punch at 19.2 but it managed to duck but got knocked back by Pan as she did a double kick knocking him back. "Fighter Pan. Related to Son Goku" 19.2 said as he fired many Ki-Blasts at Pan who managed to duck all of it before getting knocked back by another punch.

"Where are the other Z-Fighters?" 19.2 said as he grabbed both by the throats and began to choke them. "Were...never...telling...you" Koozan said while gagging as 19.2 tightened the grip. "Koozan I feel like he's sucking my energy dry!" Pan stated while coughing as 19.2 smirked.

-Dende's Lookout-

Dende's eyes began to go wide as Drew, Appura, Logan, Jake, Page and Zero looked up from there sitting positions. "Everyone I sense a disturbance in the area. Koozan and Pan are in trouble" Dende explained as they all raised eyebrows.

"He's saying that the two love birds are getting there energy sucked by a second version of a android" Mr. Popo stated as everyone looked at him in fear with Page and Appura hiding behind Zero and Drew respectively. "Dude you scared both girls" Logan stated as Jake snickered at the four.

"Okay then everyone roll out" Zero said in a commanding tone as they snickered and flew down to the city.

-City-

Koozan and Pan get knocked back into a wall by 19.2 as Pan is out cold with Koozan caring for her. "Any last words" 19.2 stated as he readied two huge Ki-Blasts begging to take the shape of a Special Beam Cannon but out of nowhere Jake and Logan came out of nowhere doing a double kick sending 19.2 back 4 feet.

"What are you?" Drew said as he arrived with Appura, Zero and Page as they went to Koozan and Pan along with Jake and Logan. 19.2 eyes began to glow red as out of nowhere more Androids taking the shape of 19 came except all in different colors.

"What the ****" Appura said raising an eyebrow. "Welcome Z-Fighters. Im 19.2 and these are 19.3, 19.4, 19.5, 19.6, 19.7, 19.8 and 19.9" 19.2 said as they all cracked there necks much to the disgust of the Z-Fighters. "Holy **** that's a load of stiflers" Zero and Koozan said at the same time.

"Everyone get ready" Drew said as they got ready with the Androids doing the same as they got into fighting stances before fighting each other.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
